Setsuna F. Seiei
Setsuna F. Seiei is the main protagonist in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 anime. He is a Gundam Meister of the paramilitary organization Celestial Being and is humanity's first (and true) Innovator Personality & Character Setsuna is taciturn, introverted, and wholeheartedly against war. He believes there are key disturbances that prevent the world from coming together in peace and harmony. He has labeled specific people and/or forces as a source of conflict towards the world's path to peace. He has little tolerance for diplomats and politicians, believing that their negotiations only prolong wars and cause more strife (due to personal experience). He's got a vendetta to settle and his past battle experiences stir up old bitter feelings, increasing his combat potential as a beneficial side effect. Though a self-proclaimed atheist, he often questions the motivations of God with people and worldly events. He idolizes the Gundams so much that he wants to embody the Gundam as himself, a means to eradicate all conflict. He's a traditionalist in honor and a martyr for his cause in Celestial Being; he would not hesitate to die for his ideals. In a letter to Princess Marina Ismail,he revealed more of his feelings and thinking. Setsuna wanted to understand the lesser aspects of humanity. He wanted to know why the world is filled with people with innate dark intentions and inconsiderate of other people's suffering. He wanted to know why did people keep fighting to live in such a violent world. He wanted to find these answers along with his Gundam in hopes to bring mutual understanding and peace. After a 4 year hiatus, Setsuna has taken an unofficial role as the leader of the Gundam Meisters. He is now able to assert and express his feelings to people without reservation. Setsuna's ideals are still the same, but his recent experiences have led him to believe in the importance of self-change and the need to fight for a better and brighter future. His determination and strong self-confidence motivates and inspires people around him. He's more understanding and compromising, but he is also capable of making hard-but-necessary decisions that would lead people to dislike him. He has no problems making life defining decisions for other people when they can't make the choice and would kill if necessary. After Setsuna became an Innovator, he once again became stoic and closed his heart to people once again. The crew members had trouble dealing with his inconsiderate nature, but they did their best to adjust to him because they believe he'll eventually turn around. Sumeragi reasoned it was probably because he had become different from the others among the crew and was confused with his Innovator abilities. After the ELS Conflict, Setsuna had since become a friendlier and warm person in his eternal mission to promote mutual understanding. Trivia * His calm, rare to shown emotion, and his violent side toward the enemies is very resemble with Heero Yuy from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Mikazuki Augus from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS ** Unlike Heero and Mika, Setsuna is out of the three who never shown having love interest or married in the anime series. Beside He have strong bond and connection with Marina Ismail, their relationship is a platonic and never go to romantic (As both Setsuna and Marina said they have nothing special relationship between each other to Feldt and Mileina) ** However in non-canon epilogue of manga-version of ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-'' , he is not only reunite with Marina several years later, but also he marry her Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Leaders Category:Protectors Category:Big Good Category:Orphans Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Anti Hero Category:Military Category:The Messiah Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Paragon Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Martyr Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Honorable Category:Nurturer Category:Related to Villain Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Mentally Ill